Episodes
__TOC__Season 1 #They're Pine, Nuts with Klaus Kendall (Paul F. Tompkins) #The Roast of Todd Padre with Librarian Harriet Splooge (Mary Holland) #Finding the Wemberlys with Ex-Principal Raymond Coufus (Ronnie Adrian) #An Inappropriate Dinner with "The Rumor Chick" Lacy Jones (Betsy Sodaro) #The Suggestion Tube with "Drunk Mom" Marla Nuvaring (Jennie Pierson) #The Prom Debacle with Graduating Senior Stephanie AIDS (D'Arcy Carden) Season 2 #We’re All Just Trying to Not Be Our Dad w/Jostens Representative - Kevin Langhorne (Seth Morris) #Overpromise and Underdeliver with Candidate for School Board - Ladysmith Black Mambazo (Carl Tart) #Great Grief with Home Economics Teacher - Ms. Smuckers (Lauren Lapkus) #The Think Method with School Band Teacher - Marty Mountain (Paul F. Tompkins) #The Devil Was The Most Beautiful Angel w/Hamilton’s Oldest Student - Barbara Tasty (Madeleine Walter) #Blow the Roof Off The Danger Zone with Billionaire Philanthropist - Lana Suds (Jessica Jardine) Season 3 #Rest in Pasta with Italian Teacher Douglas Rafferty (Lou Wilson) #Burning Questions with Janitor Eddie Klueger (Paul F. Tompkins) #The Squealer with Marley FromMarleyAndMe (Jessica McKenna) #The Gothness Monster with Mildred Upingsbottom (Kirby Howell-Baptiste) #Chicken Perm with Resident Substitute Teacher Carly Winston (Elle King) #Fishdrawals with Bus Driver Cody Cleghorn (Alison Rich) #South Pole Santa with Bairee the Security Guard (Marques Ray) #Fodder Figure with Nurse Daryl Kirkman Season 4 # Ridiculous Voice with Band Director Stu Taylor #Godparrots with Class Pet Rep Greg LeSessions (Joel Jensen) #Rose Before Hoes with Culture Ambassador DarNail Douglas (Ronnie Adrian) #Big Swing Dance with Neighborhood Ladies The Johannesburg Sisters (Holly Prazoff and Alana J) #The Preacher's Lounge #Meet The Farmers with Parent Pearl Henderson (Ego Nwodim) #Bill-Diculousness with Crossing Guard Seymour Bentley (Peter Banifaz) #Thank Me For My Service #Hump Hump, said the Camel: Live at UCB with Ladysmith Black Mambazo (Carl Tart) Season 5 # Fantastic Sam's # Never Married, Never Will Be! with Casting Director Marisa Weird (Mary Holland) # Ronald Reggae with Singer Matisyahu (Carl Tart) # The Preacher's Lounge - Moses's Ark with Reverend Samuel Ezekiel (Echo Kellum) # Big Little Steve # Sum 41 Year Old with YouTube Star E. Dream Vignette (Tawny Newsome) # Ma'ammalton with Composer Orn Tornato (Paul F. Tompkins) # Christian Bails Season 6 # Rhelephant with Substitute Teacher Gym Smith (Scott Aukerman) # Pizza Hole # Toddorade with Crossing Guard Corey B. Mobbin (Ego Nwodim) # The Bleachers Lounge # Nice to Fajita with Waitress Dolly Price (Julie Brister) # Doms Hopkins # Amandakin Season 7 # Little Burning Man # Lunitic in the Lighthouse with Camper Simon (Fran Gillespie) Season 9 * Ep #S9E19 - Filing a Wash with TikTok and The Wiz (Zach Reino and Jessica McKenna) (Jessica McKenna, Zach Reino) * Ep #S9E18 - Flaming Hot Cheadles with Tannis Glassmore (Ayo Edebiri) (Ayo Edebiri) * Ep #S9E17 - Pass, Fail, Dance, Live with Gloria Daniels (Maria Blasucci) (Maria Blasucci) * Ep #S9E16 - Duck Boat to Guam with Wanda (Jamie Denbo) (Jamie Denbo) * Ep #S9E15 - Bizarre! with Tammy Pinkerton (Laci Mosley) (Laci Mosley) * Ep #S9E14 - The Preachers' Lounge: Like a Conversion with Dusty (Demi Adejuyigbe) (Demi Adejuyigbe) * Ep #S9E13 - Rummagespringa with Braden (Mary Sasson) (Mary Sasson) * Ep #S9E12 - Call Me Freak with Howard Chico (Oscar Montoya) (Oscar Montoya) * Ep #S9E11 - 'Tisn't the Season with Gym Smith (Scott Aukerman) (Scott Aukerman) * Ep #S9E10 - Impasta Syndrome with James Doody Dench (Adal Rifai) (Adal Rifai) * Ep #S9E9 - Men are from Mars with Carol Grotski (Natalie Palamides) (Natalie Palamides) * Ep #S9E8 - Forjitas with Mr. Lennon (Jon Gabrus) (Jon Gabrus) * Ep #S9E7 - Bottles of James with Mitra Jouhari (Mitra Jouhari) * Ep #S9E6 - Drive-By Carpool Kara-Jokey with Amanda Dink (Jessica Jean Jardine) (Jessica Jean Jardine) * Ep #S9E5 - Sir, Yes, Sir! with Greta Titelman * Ep #S9E4 - Ruse Toupees with Matty B (Matt Besser) (Matt Besser) * Ep #S9E3 - Salimony with Jackie Redbone (Carl Tart) (Carl Tart) * Ep #S9E2 - Hought 'n Mifflin with D'Arcy Carden (D'Arcy Carden) * Ep #S9E1 - Welcome Back for the First Time with Original Fig (Paul F. Tompkins) (Paul F. Tompkins) Category:Episodes